The Dealer
The Dealer is a character in Iniquity & Intergirty, portrayed by Mikehyphenplays An ex card dealer and owner of the Full house casino, he is on the hunter for his stolen casino chip and nothing will stop him in getting it Biography Dealer tragic past as he born his mother past away, being brought up by his father he was a stern figure punishing him for doing things the wrong way the only happiness in his life came from his grandfather who taught him the way of playing the cards and winning on his dyeing breath he gave Dealer his lucky chip so he could bring great fortune in his life, on to his first job he became a dealer at his local club it was a small joint and customers where the same with a few new faces every now and again until one day his father came in along with the local under ground gang of his town, everything was going fine until the mob boss came in and started playing with only the boss and his father playing his father pleaded with him to let the boss win as it would pay off his debt but as the game went on he noticed that the boss was cheating calling over the manager and the guard they escorted him out of the building with the boss turning and saying "i'd take the day off tomorrow if i where you", not taking the threat of the mob boss Dealer returned to work the next day only to see the employees slaughter along with his father in the middle of the room, turning to run form the building the entrance set a blase trapping him inside hiding under his dealer table he some how survive the fire with only a few burns on his face, years later after moving to the city he got him self his own casino and called it the 'Full House' after a roaring success life was going well until he head a familiar voice "looks like the Little Dealer survived the fire... next time you wont be so lucky" the mob boss returned to finish what he started a few weeks past and mob boss was outside giving the Dealer a nod when he went in a very similar scene happened hundreds slaughter in the middle of the casino turning to the entrance explosions went off around him blowing out the entrance where the mob boss stood laughing, some debree collapsed on the Dealer lucky not crushing his leg as he landed on the floor being trapped the chip he had from his grandfather fell out of his pocket and rolled to the mob boss who picked it up, blacking out he didnt know what happened next as he awoke in a hospital with only one thing on his mind he had to get his chip back no matter the cost Appearance Dealer is about 6' 1 with a slightly muscular body type, black hair, has a scare across his right eye and a few burn scares on right side of face, wears a waist coat with a red and black checked designed and black open over coat along with green tinted glasses, has dual hand guns called 'The silver Ace's' Personality Dealer has angry nature with only one thing on his mind to get back his chip, will go to almost any lengths to get it back even if its working with other